


'cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine

by falloutboiruto



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, basically bolin being a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboiruto/pseuds/falloutboiruto
Summary: Bolin writes a fictitious romantic novel inspired by real events.





	'cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> set between s1 and s2.

_The man sauntered into the dimly lit room, his long mustache dangling dangerously with intent with every step he took. Amon’s eyes narrowed behind his mask-a mask he wore to not only hide his actual face and identity, but also his true feelings (of tenderness and love that he had sadly repressed because of his traumatic childhood)_

_“So, I heard you’re looking for grunts to join your equalist movement?” the man said, tapping his fingers on Amon’s desk in an enchanting rhythm._

_“No,” Amon replied, leaning forward in his desk chair and reaching his hand out. “I think you’re a bit overqualified for that. What do you say about becoming… a Lieutenant?”_

“Cut!” Asami protested, looking up from the Satomobile she was repairing. “You’re writing a harlequin novel about _Amon and the mustache guy_? The Lieutenant?“

“Yes!” Bolin argued, feeling quite insulted to be questioned about his artistic vision like this.

“I don’t know, Bolin… I think it could be considered to be in poor taste.”

“Geniuses are not always appreciated in their time. I’m thinking that I’ll write it for a few years and publish it when it’s less of a touchy subject.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’m the target audience here, maybe try someone else.”

“Oh, right,” Bolin gulped. “With, uh, your Dad and all.”

Asami looked at him pointedly and resumed fixing the car. Bolin felt like it was time to skedaddle.

-

_“Damn that Avatar! She escaped again!” The Lieutenant said, throwing his mask on the ground in an outburst of passion._

_“Yes,” Amon said. “But there is something that could cheer me up…”_

_Amon tenderly embraced the other man in his arms, and the Lieutenant responded by gently cradling his masked cheek._

_“Show me what’s under the mask, Amon. I want to know the real you.”_

_“No, we mustn’t,” Amon brooded. “I… have pain, Lieutenant. In my soul. That I cannot reveal to you.”_

_“I don’t care,” The Lieutenant said, pulling his face closer and closer to the lips of Amon’s mask, almost touching…_

"This is the weirdest scheme you've ever pulled," Mako said like a man void of all hope.

“Aw, don’t be mean!” Korra said, lightly reprimanding. “I liked it! I can totally see them having a thing together, and also it mentioned me so that was awesome.”

“You really mean that?” Bolin squealed, completely ignoring Mako’s baseless negativity. “I’m thinking that I’ll have Amon reveal his true identity in chapter 5, do you think that’s too soon or should I drag it out more?”

But before Korra could answer, Mako cut in. "Look, Bro, Korra and I were kind of having a moment here so… maybe go bother someone else?”

Korra rolled her eyes and looked at Bolin reassuringly. “Maybe some other time, Bolin?”

-

_“I don’t care if you’re a waterbender,” The Lieutenant said, as Amon/Noatak twiddled his long mustache around his fingers. “I just want you, the real you.”_

_“Lieutenant...”_

“What is this filthy drivel and why did you write it?” Tenzin bellowed. “Get out of my house!”

“It’s not filth and it’s not drivel!" Bolin said. "It's about their pure miracle romance-" and then Tenzin slammed the door in his face, effectively interrupting him.

Bolin, sniveling, sat down on a nearby Air temple island bench. He looked at his beloved manuscript. Maybe genius of his caliber wasn’t welcome in this day and age?

“Hey!” a girl’s voice said, breaking Bolin out of his angst. “Bolin, why are you sitting here crying?”

Bolin looked up and found Korra standing above him, smiling crookedly.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re here!” Bolin sniffed. “No-one understands my artistic vision!”

"That's rough, buddy," Korra said, reaching into her pocket to reveal a sizeable amount of coins. _Golden coins_. “If you finish writing this thing any day, I’ll be your first customer, all right?”

Bolin’s heart grew three sizes, and the novel got finished that same afternoon.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you like this! :)


End file.
